The Blue Demon's Lover
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Story #2, after Unchained Melodies. Donatello and Aarien are married and Leo is feeling something other than total happiness for his brother and sister in law. Seeing his son's distress Splinter sends him away for a year under the ruse of becoming a better leader. However Leo learns much while in the wilds of the Brazilian jungle. Obsession, need and love. Leo/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's been so long- I'm suffering sever health problems and I've been exhausting myself with doctors visits and such. **

**But it has been a while since I last wrote something so complicated. But here it is anyways. **

**The Blue Demon's Lover. **

**R&R & Enjoy!**

(************************************************* ************************************************** *****************************)

It had all started two weeks after his younger brother Donatello had married.

Everything had been going well, his new sister-in-law had given up her career as a singer just to be with his brother. And everytime he looked at the two of them, so happy and in love... He'd felt a strange pressure in his chest around the vicinity of his heart. It wasn't envy. He told himself. Nor was it jealousy.

His chest just- well,_ ached_. As if his heart were being crushed.

Today was no different.

Not when he had walked into his brothers lab to inform him that Master Splinter was sending him out of state for a year to become to be a better leader and found his brother with his wife pinned up against the wall with her hands tied by his mask and his hands and mouth against her bare skin, little growling sounds escaping Don's throat before he suddenly dropped to his knees in front of Aarien and pressed his face against her- _Whoa!_ Leo thought as his eyes widened in alarm and he quickly turned on his heel and left the room before he embarrassed himself and his brother and sister-in-law by being caught accidentally peeping on them.

Once he was safely outside the lab, he retreated to his bedroom to pack his things since he'd be leaving in the morning when everyone was asleep.

He took the steps up to his room two at a time- more than eager to occupy his mind with something other than what he had burned into his memory just now- and entered his bedroom and closed the door as he thought about where he would be going.

Splinter had given him several choices in which country he should go to continue his training. All of them would suit him. There was Africa. Where he could run wild and hone his hunting skills until he collapsed from exhaustion. But somehow Leo got the feeling that Splinter already knew that he would pick someplace else.

There was Iceland... But he had already crossed that place off of his list. Besides he hated the very idea of winding up somewhere where he might freeze to death and return to the states as an ice sculpture.

So yeah, Iceland was out.

So was Scotland. He wasn't spending ninty nine percent of his time in the rain or tail deep in snow.

There one place however that hadn't been listed as one of his choices (though he didn't really understand why) especially since he would have free reign. The jungles there were lush and green, the temperature was warm and humid, there were caves, rivers, underground ponds and lakes full of fish. Many of the wild animals were eatable and he already knew a lot about the poisonous plants and animals that lived there.

He had already checked some things out on Don's computer and located the spots where humans lived and marked them on a map that he had gotten the other day when splinter had sent him top side on an errand- before he had been told he would be leaving home for a year.

He knew about the threats to the humans; the terrorists, cocaine pushers and mercenaries that ran rampant in some area's. Randomly kidnapping, and murdering innocent people.

Under the cover of the jungle he could do something about them. He could help.

Pausing for a moment, he stopped stuffing weapons and such in the duffle bag in front of him and reached out and picked up one of the maps scattered across his normally neat and tidy floor and started at the word printed across the top of the map in big black bold letters.

**Brazil **

Was all that it said. Brazil, the place that he, Hamoto Leonardo, the ninja, the blue demon- scourge of the Foot clan- would call his home for the next year. Lips curving up in a small smile he placed the map on top of his things in the duffle bag and zipped it closed as a feeling of anticipation filled him.

He suddenly couldn't wait to see what the next year had in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Brazilian rainforest, three weeks later**- _

Leo moved through the thicket of greenery quickly and quietly, beginning his new daily routine of waking up, foraging for food, pilfering medical supplies and checking on the local village's people since they apparently had a knack for getting into trouble. And from the position of the sun which he could barely see through the leaves of the large trees on either side of him, he had to assume that the time was still early.

Which was great considering that it afforded him some time to move around freely before he would have to hide from the humans in the area completely. He had been spending the past few weeks since his arrival finding a place to live, gathering food and intel on the people that lived several miles in every direction of his new home.

Yup, he had picked the darkest, and scariest of the local cave's to live in. Which many would consider a very, _very_ stupid move.

But to someone like Leo, the dank, dark stone walls reminded him of home. And besides there was some good sides to living in the biggest, baddest cave in the jungle. One of them being that his presence made the locals believe that a ghost of an ancient warrior lived there. He'd even had the pleasure of sending a few humans running from his new home- screaming in terror no less.

But after the third or forth time he had done so, he had decided that he shouldn't do that any more since it attracted too much unwanted attention. Mainly from children and teens with far too much time on their hands.

Reaching out he grasped a low hanging vine in one hand and with a smirk used it to swing himself up into the tree branches hanging over his head and settled himself in a crouching position so that he could observe the area just ahead where the river was located. He had just managed to get comfortable when he noticed a bit of activity off in the distance a bit.

Frowning he reached into a pouch he had sewn onto his belt and pulled out his map and a looking glass and quickly checked his location on the map, noting that he was near an abandoned hut that he had discovered the same week he had settled in the area. He had thought the hut abandoned because it was condemned and unlivable. But from the looks of the activity coming from the small settlement, perhaps he had been wrong.

Refolding his map carefully, he stuck it and the looking glass back into the pouch on his belt and decided to get in a little closer and see if his new neighbor/neighbors were something he should be worried about or not.

(************************************************* ************************************************** **************************)

The Brazilian rainforest was everything she had imagined it would be. Lush, green, filled with exotic animals and plants. Everything that an over worked, over tired artist/self proclaimed scientist loved.

Picking up a box from the back of a truck that she had hired, she looked around the small yard surrounded by jungle on one side and a small stream that was full of fish and snakes and such on the other side and smiled as she thought,_ I can't wait to explore the area. _And possibly get some fishing in while she was at it. Who knew maybe she'd stumble upon a new species of fish that she could study before eating it for dinner. (She wouldn't be able to freeze it since her fridge was kind of broken.)

One of the men helping her unload her stuff brushed by her and picked up a heavy box and asked where to put it. She answered quickly, but was too late to tell him to be careful if the crash of the boxes contents when the guy dropped it just inside the door to the living room, was any indication at all.

Gaping in disbelief she started to throw down her box (but then she recalled that it had some of her more precious and breakable things in it) and stopped herself just long enough to put it down gently before wheeling on the guy and grabbing his arm and started to tear into him.

Dammit her stuff had better not be broken. A lot of her stuff was expensive!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! That stuff was given to my by my parents!"

The guy gave her a bored look and then shrugged and pulled his arm free of her grasp and moved towards the truck, leaving her sputtering in outrage where she stood. He didn't care if some American had her things broken. Hell, he didn't even care that the hut she was moving into was in a dangerous area. It wasn't his problem after all.

It was hers.

(************************************************* ************************************************** *****************************)

Leo peered down at the humans from a thick tree branch overhead and frowned at the sight of twelve...no, fifteen large and small boxes being unloaded from the back of a truck by two men and a young woman. What was going on here? He wondered as the two guys carried in several more boxes.

It looked like someone was going to move into the hut.

But why? What would be the purpose? The hut was so far from the village. What would happen to the human/humans living there if they were attacked by a wild animal or poachers in the middle of the night? He wondered as the woman bared her teeth at one of the men and hissed like a cat before brushing by him and storming into the hut.

_Good grief_, He thought in faint amusement as he continued to observe for a while longer.


End file.
